1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a display control program and a display control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a display control program and display control apparatus which cause character strings to be displayed in a plurality of drawing areas.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in the case where a large amount of information such as images and characters is displayed on a screen, and the whole of the information cannot be displayed on the screen of a display device, the displayed information is scrolled, whereby a content displayed within the screen is changed. For example, information such as an electronic broadcast listing is displayed such that a plurality of broadcast cells is arranged in a matrix form along a time axis and a broadcast station axis. As a method for scrolling and displaying such electronic broadcast listing, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-320166 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1), for example, discloses a display method in which one hourly time frame along the time axis is set as a unit of scrolling, and the electronic broadcast listing is moved or switched from page to page. Further, in the case of an electronic broadcast listing displayed on a web browser such as the Internet Explorer, (e.g., “Internet TV Guide”, [online], Tokyo News Service, Ltd. [searched on Dec. 18, 2007], Internet <URL:www.tvguide.or.jp/> (hereinafter referred to as Non-patent document 1)), known is an electronic broadcast listing whose display range changes in accordance with a scroll operation such as pointing performed by a user.
However, in the display method disclosed in above-described Patent document 1, in the case where a portion of broadcast cell information in the electronic broadcast listing falls outside the display screen as a result of the page-to-page movement or switching in the electronic broadcast listing, nothing is described relating to how to control such display. Further, in the case of the electronic broadcast listing described in above-described Non-patent document 1, when a portion of broadcast cell information in the electronic broadcast listing falls outside the display area, only a remaining portion of the broadcast cell information which stays within the display area is displayed in the display area. Therefore, it becomes difficult for the user to correctly understand a content of the broadcast cell information, the portion of which falls outside the display area, and in addition, viewability deteriorates in this case.